Off to the Cemetary
Preview Ben found out King Viktor is not Dr. Viktor. But when he finds Dr. Viktor he is with the Mummy, Yelandooshi, Acid Breath, Thumbskull, Frightwig and their leader Zs'Skayr who is being mind controlled since he is good now. Dr. Viktor thought brainwashing him will make him be evil again and it worked! Plot Ben was fighting King Viktor. King Viktor finally rotted out of the molted fire. He shot electricity at Ben. Ben jumped to the side. Ben: (Transforms) Goop! Goop shot acid at King Viktor. He hit him in the eye. Viktor yelled. Suddenly he grew smaller and eventually back to King Xarin (or what ever his name is). Goop reverted. Ben: Hey! Where is Dr. Vicktor? King: He is still in the Null Void. Ben: Oh. Ben decided to go to the Null Void portal in the cemetry. Graves were surronding him. The air was cold. Wasn't a single soul in sight. Ben heard an icy laugh burst through the area. He turned around only to be super hard in the face by Thumbskull. Ben blacked out. When he woke up he was tied up with Frightwigs hair. Dr. Vicktor had Zs'Skayr captured also. He put a mind controlling thingy on his head and instantly he croaked. Zs'Skayr: Master Vicktor, I am under your command. Ben: No! Fusetrix! Voice Control Mode 000 Voice 0 Fusetrix: Voice Mode Active Ben: (Transforms) Heatblast! Dr Vicktor: That won't work this time Tennyson! Dr Vicktor kicked the Fusetrix symbol on Heatblasts chest turning him into Ghostfreak. Ben: Ghostfreak! The Yelandooshi screamed at him. Ghostfreak turned invisible. The Mummy looked around for him. Zs'Skayr saw him and attacked. Intagibilty cancelled out intagibilty. Ghostfreak silently cursed. Ghostfreak: (Transforms) Squidstrictor! He fell over. Squidstrictor: (Gasping reaching over and hit the matrix symbol) Rocks! Rocks shot a boulder at the Mummy. The mummy regenerated himself. Rocks: Nothing is working! Acid Breath: Exactly! Rocks: (Transforms) Eatle! Eatle and a grave and shot out a green blast at Thumbskull. He shook his head wildly. Eatle tackled him and punched him in the face repeatily. He ate some of Frightwigs hair and shot out another beam with orange hair in it. The second beam hit the Yelandooshi. It yelped. Ben was suprised how well Eatle was defeating him. Eatle used his sharp fingers and tried to break the mind controller device but Dr. Vicktor blasted him away with electricity. Eatle: Fight fire with fire! (Transforms) Benvicktor! Benvicktor cancelled out Dr. Vicktor and in the end Dr. Vicktor was passed out from trying. Benvicktor: I knew that would work! (sees the Circus Freaks Coming) Not good! (Transforms) Echo Echo! (Evolves) Ultimate Echo Echo! Ult. Echo Echo shot seven discs at the Circus Freaks and the other eight at the Mummy, Yelandooshi and Zs'Skayr. UEE: Sorry Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr: ARHAHGDKKAFSESRSTYWUJH! UEE charged Zs'Skayr and grabbed his mind controller her ripped it apart and Zs'Skayr blacked out. He was cured. Only problem was that the Yelandooshi had broken free. All the others were out cold. UEE: (Transforms) Eon! Eon shot a time bomb at the Yelandooshi. He jumped to the side and tackled Eon. Eon transformed into Fasttrack and kicked the alien wolf away. He growled. Fasttrack charged and jumped onto the Yelandooshi. The Yelandooshi howled in his face and set off a giant bomb that would destroy everything inside the Cemetary. Fasttrack sent all the villains to the Null Void and with one second he grabbed Zs'Skayr and took off. The Fusetrix timed out and Ben was left alone. Zs'Skayr was to heavy and Ben dropped. Ben: I'm sorry! He ran out just in time. Suddenly Zs'Skayr floated out. Zs'Sayr: Tennyson! Have you forgotten that I am the undead? I can't die! Ben: Oh....right.....forget. They went back to base. Ben: It's Halloween! Rex pass out the candy. Rex: Fine! END Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack Category:The Awesome Jack